The present invention relates to an electronic learning aid and, more particularly, to an examination made of operation in an electronic learning aid.
An electronic learning aid has been developed, which automatically provides and displays problems of mathematics. Students introduce their answer through key input means after calculation with figures. The electronic learning aid functions to compare the introduced answer with a correct answer stored therein.
A typical construction of a fully electronically controlled learning aid is described in copending application, ELECTRONIC LEARNING AID, Ser. No. 952,203, filed on Oct. 17, 1978 by Takashi Sakaue, Koichi Hatta, Megumi Fukusaki and Yoshiro Kataoka, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
In the conventional electronic learning aid, a determination result as to whether the introduced answer is correct or not is displayed upon every introduction of the answer through the key input means. However, this type of operation is not preferable when it is desired to examine the faculty of the student.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic learning aid operable in an examination mode, wherein a determination result as to whether an introduced answer is correct or not is not displayed and thus remains secret after introduction of an answer through a key input means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic learning aid which is selectively operative in a normal exercise mode, a test mode and a free problem mode.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, in an examination mode, a determination result as to whether an introduced answer is correct or not is not displayed on a display panel after introduction of an answer through a key input means, but, the number of correct answers is accumulated and stored in a counter. After completion of a series of problems, the contents stored in the counter is utilized to calculate a score.
In a preferred form, a problem which has been incorrectly answered is memorized in a storage means. The thus stored problem is once again displayed on a display panel after completion of the examination mode of operation.
If the electronic learning aid is placed in the free problem mode, a student can introduce free problems through a key input means of his choice.